


The Fine Art of Horror

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya really hates horror movies, but Shizuo loves them. Shizaya ; kink meme fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fine Art of Horror

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [ [original prompt](http://drrrkink.livejournal.com/4328.html?thread=13267176#t13267176) ]  
>  **Words:** 6194 words  
> 

This was just not his day. He should have said something earlier when he still had the chance, but no, he had to feel like it was an affront to his pride as a man and that somehow admitting that he was scared of something would somehow subtract from his overall manliness. Not that he was under any illusions that his was pretty much nonexistent, but that was beside the point!

Izaya sighed. He was awfully tempted to see how many repetitions of banging his head against the wall it would take to give himself a concussion, because certainly that would qualify as a reasonable excuse. Of course, that would still leave explaining how he'd managed to get a concussion and all the worrying which would follow.

Then again, _**that**_ did sound kind of good. It certainly was a better alternative.

But he'd already said yes and had made sure that he sounded appropriately enthusiastic and Shizuo had looked so excited about the prospect... denying him that was just too difficult, especially if it made him so happy. And, well, how bad could it actually be?

He just knew he was going to regret thinking that, there were any number of ways that it could horribly, horribly wrong.

Izaya buried his face in his hands and debated whether or not to go back to bed even if he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. The anxiety and nerves which had settled low in his gut were twisting around painfully and creating what felt like a knot in his stomach. He could imagine just what sort of torture he was in for that evening.

Well, he actually didn't know for sure what Shizuo was going to rent, but Izaya knew he was going to regret letting the blond choose the subject for their movie night. He knew what kind of movies he liked so it was for sure that he wasn't going to be sleeping properly – if at all – for the next few weeks. His stomach gave a small jerk at the thought and he had to squelch down the urge to vomit.

All that blood, gruesome violence – how the hell did anyone find _**that**_ entertaining? It was disgusting!

Really, there was nothing about the modern horror genre that he found appealing at all. He could understand thrillers, movies with a psychological bent, but what Hollywood was insisting on churning out for horror was just – there were no words.

And he was absolutely terrified. What had possessed him to think that this was a good idea at all?

 _Because I love him and that comes with sacrifices._ He nearly scoffed; maybe he should draw the line somewhere, but this just seemed so simple; watch a couple of terrifying movies and try not to let Shizuo know just how scared he was because he was quite sure that he'd never quite live that down. The great Orihara Izaya afraid of a couple of horror movies? It was ridiculous. And true.

"Ugh." Izaya let his head drop down, rather hard onto his desk. All he got for his trouble was a fair amount of pain. "Ow."

Namie cast a dark look down at him from where she was doing a little bit of filing; he shot a glare at her without raising his head too much. She just smirked a little and chuckled before going back to what she'd been doing before. Izaya thought about just sending her home, he really wasn't in the mood for messing with her at the moment.

That and she took almost every opportunity to tease him mercilessly about his relationship with Shizuo. He didn't get her fascination with it, he just guessed that it was something that she could dangle over his head whenever she felt like it.

Stupid woman.

Rubbing his forehead as he turned to his computer, he avoided looking at his phone for the time being. No one was online in the chats and he really couldn't think of much else to do for the next hour until Shizuo came by to 'pick him up.' Apparently he didn't even trust Izaya to be able to walk to his place without getting into trouble; not since he'd had some issues with some street gang with a grudge against him.

They hadn't listened to him, but Shizuo's fist certainly told them to fuck off. Although now they just stalked him whenever the blond wasn't around to punch them or throw whatever was nearby at them.

Apparently the general criminal populace was dropping in IQ faster than Izaya had first thought. He sighed and opened up his browser; maybe there was an update somewhere that would take his mind off the hell that awaited him.

He couldn't find anything on any of his usual haunts and frankly the temptation that Wikipedia posed in fanning the flames of his nightmares had some sort of sick appeal to it. He wound up on the website anyway and was presented by a list of horror movies divided up by decade. Hesitantly, he clicked on the link for 'List of horror films of the 2000s'. After that it was divided up by year.

_This is such a bad idea..._

Izaya wound up engrossed in the summaries of the movies, terrified by the descriptions of a number of them. He was too attentive to notice Namie leaving for the day and when his phone went off he jumped about a foot in the air and nearly tumbled off his chair.

Fumbling for a few seconds to open it, there was a single text waiting for him.

- _Downstairs, are you ready?_ -

Sighing, Izaya swallowed around the lump of his throat and quickly typed up a response. - _Be right there._ -

Slipping his phone into his pocket he flicked off his computer, his shoes were already at the door along with his spare jacket. He'd ditched his signature coat whenever he was out with Shizuo, since it made it easier to go without being recognized by anyone. Not that it really mattered, but he was just a little self-conscious about the entire thing.

It felt like he was walking to his execution, and in a sense he was.

With a sigh, he shoved his feet into his shoes and shrugged on his jacket, flipping the hood up. He checked to make sure that he had his keys – not that he expected to be home that night, but still – before leaving his apartment. Inside of his chest he could feel his heart thudding heavily and his feet felt like they were made of lead.

He quickly debated between the stairs and the elevator; he settled on the stairs. Right then he didn't think he could stomach the elevator. With his stomach feeling as though it had dropped out, it wasn't a fun trip downstairs and it only served to make his anxiety worse to the point where he thought that he just might be sick. Swallowing past the lump in his throat was difficult.

Counting the steps helped him focus just a little, but it couldn't quell the fear that was lodged somewhere deep inside of his gut.

Izaya pushed open the door of the stair case and emerged into the small lobby of his building. He spotted Shizuo easily; the blond stood out just with how tall he was and his signature look. The blond was by the doors, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Clearing his throat, Izaya watched as the blond opened his eyes. He managed to get out a rough sounding, “Hi.”

“You okay?”

Trust Shizuo to notice that Izaya was uncomfortable. He just nodded his head; Shizuo would feel guilty if he let on that he wasn't happy or uncomfortable because of this; he'd promised himself that he could get through this one night. Nightmares and resulting insomnia be damned, Izaya could do this for him.

“Are you sure?” The blond placed both of his hands on Izaya's shoulders and gave him a hard look.

Izaya resisted the urge to swallow; his throat felt dry. “I'm fine.”

Sure he was a good liar, but Shizuo was a damn good reader – at least when it came to him. He could usually tell when Izaya was making shit up and he'd call him on it. That was why it was a little surprising to the brunette when he didn't call him on his lie. Whatever the reason, Izaya wasn't going to complain.

“Are we going? Or are we just gonna stand here all night?” Somehow, Izaya managed to infuse his voice with the right tone; he didn't sound shaky or nervous.

_Well... that's a good thing. Right?_

Shizuo sighed, “Yeah, we're going.”

It didn't surprise Izaya too much when Shizuo reached out and took his hand in his; he'd gotten over the fact that Shizuo was just either overly affectionate or enjoyed being physical. Now that he thought about it, it was probably a mix of both.

His hands were much smaller than Shizuo's. Izaya focused on that as best he could to ignore his nerves, trying to keep his heart beat and breathing in check. And his palms were sweaty too, he hoped that Shizuo didn't notice that.

Shizuo's hand was warm and large, even just being next to him made Izaya feel a little less nervous. He knew that the blond would protect him, but he couldn't protect him from anything on the screen. Not unless he was willing to just cover Izaya's eyes and turn off the volume altogether. That was highly unlikely to happen; he'd just have to suffer through it.

Time seemed to go much quicker when he was lost in thought. It seemed like barely any time had passed since they'd left his apartment when they were walking into Shizuo's. That was when he had to swallow, hard, because his heart had just jumped up into his throat and was pounding wildly in his ears. It took a lot of effort to keep himself from hyperventilating and from dragging his feet.

Now all of his doubts were bouncing off his skull. Why the hell had he agreed to this? It was stupid and suicide and he was just so _**terrified**_ of what was awaiting him.

And they were taking the elevator.

That just made things about ten times worse.

He wound up latching onto Shizuo's hand with his free one and moving just a little bit closer. Closing his eyes, he focused on deep, even breaths and trying to keep Shizuo from noticing too badly. Normally he could stand them – or at least _**tolerate them**_ – but when he was already feeling nervous and like he was about to hyperventilate, then they just made everything worse.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to put up with it for too long; Shizuo's apartment was only on the the third floor so the elevator ride was short.

“You alright?” Shizuo was looking down at him curiously as they left the elevator. There was concern in his eyes and his voice was soft, like he was afraid Izaya would jump or faint or something like that.

“Yeah, just fine.” Izaya managed a weak smile, “I just don't really like elevators.”

“Shit, I'm sorry.” Only Shizuo could swear and still sound apologetic, “We should've taken the stairs. Are you alright?”

“Just a little jittery but I'm fine,” Izaya replied. “Really.”

“I'm sorry. I should've thought about that.”

Okay, so sometimes it was easier to be angry at Shizuo, but whenever he sounded so apologetic and upset about something and blamed himself for whatever went wrong it was just too hard. Honestly, he did a better kicked puppy look than anyone else Izaya knew.

He slid his arms around Shizuo's waist and hugged him tightly, “It's fine, don't worry about it.”

And Shizuo was warm, his arms sliding around Izaya's shoulders and they were surprisingly gentle too. Izaya didn't mind the rougher treatment, but it always surprised him just a little that Shizuo had enough control over himself to be so gentle. It was very comforting and it dulled his anxiety enough for him to wrestle some control back over his heart and breathing.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

The two of them stayed like that for a few long moments before they had to pull apart and continue to Shizuo's apartment. Although the dread was still there, it was a little more bearable since Izaya had Shizuo's arm draped over his shoulders in a comfortable gesture. The warmth seeping from the blond to the brunette was comforting and kept him grounded and his breathing even; he wound up looping his arms around Shizuo's waist.

Once inside the blond apartment, the two of them had to split apart after removing their shoes. Izaya kept his jacket on – really it was more of a hoodie than anything – and went to sit on the couch while Shizuo fixed up some snacks for their little horror movie marathon.

The movies in question were lying almost innocently on the coffee table in their sleek DVD cases. Izaya pointedly avoided looking at them. Instead he stared pointedly at his hands in his lap.

He was interrupted in his distraction when a rather large bowl of popcorn was pushed into his line of sight; he took it as Shizuo turned on the TV and popped in the first DVD before he plopped down on the couch next to the brunette. Izaya swallowed heavily.

His torture had just begun.

Izaya managed to make it through the first movie without a panic attack or losing his lunch. But his hands were clinging tightly to the edge of the couch to the point where they were shaking and his knuckles were turning white. His stomach was clenching and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to be able to go before he did puke and he kept squeezing his eyes shut but he couldn't block out the sound.

As for his lip, he'd already bitten through it and was now sucking on it to try and keep Shizuo from noticing the blood.

Luckily, the blond hadn't seemed to notice even though he had one arm slung over Izaya's shoulders. That was somewhat comforting to Izaya, he didn't want to make Shizuo think he was a coward or to ruin their date; Shizuo did so much for him already that it seemed unfair. He could indulge Shizuo once or twice, it couldn't hurt.

He managed to force himself to relax with a sigh when Shizuo got up to change the movie. Smoothing his tongue over his lip, he could still taste the faint coppery taste of blood but it didn't seem fresh. Good, that meant it had scabbed over; hopefully Shizuo wouldn't notice.

Shizuo skipped through the trailers to the menu and hit play; Izaya couldn't suppress a wince at the gesture.

Prying his fingers off the couch, Izaya flexed his now stiff fingers. He pulled his legs up onto the couch and wrapped his arms around them tightly. When Shizuo sat down next to him, he leaned against him, feeling a little more content when the blond's arm settled around him and pulled him close.

His fingers tightened and dug into his flesh painfully as the movie started. Already his heart was thudding wildly in his chest and he bit down on his lip to keep from making any noise but his breathing picked up in pace.

Izaya made it through half of the second movie before a quiet whimper managed to work its way past his defences. That and how he snuggled closer to Shizuo promptly alerted the blond that something wasn't right.

“Izaya? You alright?”

Almost immediately, Izaya found himself turned around to face the extremely worried looking blond. The hands on his upper arms were firm but gentle and stormy eyes were staring at him and taking in his pale face and bloodied lip.

He would've nodded but it was pretty much pointless to try to lie to Shizuo when the truth was quite obvious. It didn't help that his stomach was feeling rebellious, but now that he wasn't looking at the screen it wasn't as bad as earlier. Still, the noises were getting to him and he whimpered again and began to tremble. He felt like a complete trainwreck.

“Izaya...” Shizuo very gently reached up and brushed his thumb along Izaya's bit lip, catching some of the fresh blood that welled from the wound there. His tone when he next spoke was soft, but dead serious, “Are you scared?”

He shook his head, “I...”

“Be honest with me. I can tell you're lying.”

On the screen, there were several loud screams, squelching noises, and another character suffered a particularly gruesome death; blood was splattered everywhere.

Unable to take it, Izaya threw his arms around the blond and buried his face in his neck. He felt the other's arms slide around him tightly and hold him there, one hand stroking his back comfortingly like he was a small child. His hands were large and warm, Izaya focused on those. Maybe it was a little cheesy for him to notice that he felt safer and more comfortable in Shizuo's arms, even with the movie still playing in the background.

Shizuo pulled him close until Izaya was practically in his lap. The brunette curled around him into a more comfortable position, sliding his legs so that he was straddling the other. Of course, this position meant that it was pretty much impossible for Shizuo to hide the fact that he was half-hard in his pants.

 _It really does have its own auxiliary command, doesn't it?_ Izaya flushed just a little. Although, if he remembered correctly, adrenaline could act as an aphrodisiac... he really didn't want to think about the alternative.

He would've laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Shizuo's lips had covered his. The blond's arms were wrapped tightly around him, keeping him from moving, even as they slid down to his hips. Shizuo's thumbs slipped under the fabric of his shirt, stroking at the skin there gently.

Sliding his arms up and around Shizuo's neck, Izaya found himself being pushed down into the couch, with the taller man leaning over him. When they pulled apart for air, Izaya was slightly surprised to find himself panting, while Shizuo sounded only slightly winded.

“Do you want me to 'distract' you?” Shizuo was smirking at him, nudging one knee between the brunette's thighs.

Izaya would've given him a sharp retort if it wasn't for the fact that Shizuo had just pressed his thigh up against his crotch and he had to bite his lip to keep from letting out a moan. Instead, he glared at the blond even as his body arched up against him, seeking out more friction. The blond simply smirked in response and pressed his thigh forward.

“I'll take that as a yes; I'll make it up to you.” Shizuo's fingers slipped past the hem of Izaya's shirt, lightly stroking at the skin just above the waist of his pants and making Izaya tremble with anticipation.

There was almost dead silence in the room for a few seconds, the only sounds that of the soft mutterings of the people in the movie and the soft hum of industrial noise in the background.

Shizuo leaned down, catching Izaya's abused lower lip between his and sucking on it; his tongue smoothed gently over the self-inflicted wounds there. Meanwhile, his hands slipped under Izaya's shirt and pushed it up until it bunched under his armpits, leaving his chest and stomach exposed to the blond's wandering fingers.

Underneath Shizuo's lips, Izaya parted his; Shizuo took advantage of this and almost immediately had engaged Izaya's in a duel of dominance that the blond was practically assured to win. Izaya let out a small noise of protest and caught Shizuo's tongue, sucking on it; that managed to elicit a soft grunt from the blond.

Of course, Izaya was slightly distracted by the fact that Shizuo's fingers were occupying themselves by mapping out each curve and contour of his torso. Each time a particularly sensitive spot was found, it made goose bumps rise or made him shiver. When they broke apart for air, he let out a choked out whimper when Shizuo pinched a nipple.

His shirt was quickly pulled up and over his head and discarded somewhere to the side of the couch. Shizuo leaned down, lips brushing along Izaya's jaw and then down his neck. He sucked on the junction of Izaya's neck and shoulders before his teeth sunk into the flesh there.

Izaya couldn't help it; he let out a short cry. On screen, the woman screamed as she was caught in the trap and death was swiftly dealt to her.

By that point though, neither of them were paying attention to the movie any longer.

Shizuo's tongue gently traced over the reddened mark that he'd left on Izaya's neck – some small part of Izaya's brain which was still functioning properly told him it was definitely going to leave a bruise – before his lips traced lower and lower. His lips left open-mouthed kisses along Izaya's torso, tracing an almost deliberate path towards one of his nipples.

A light nip had Izaya arching up, his fingers tangling in Shizuo's hair and gripping it tightly. Shizuo's tongue soothed the sting and he pressed a quick peck to the hardened nub before shifting to the other, ignoring what had to be a painful grip that Izaya had on his hair.

Whimpering, Izaya shifted uncomfortably on the couch. His pants were quickly becoming far too tight and he had to shift his legs a little to alleviate the discomfort; it shouldn't have come as any great surprise when Shizuo nudged them further apart and settled into the created space.

Izaya bit down on his lip to try and keep himself from making any other potentially embarrassing noises, but that couldn't stop the muffled whimper from making itself heard when Shizuo pressed his thigh against his crotch. It took quite a lot of his willpower not to start grinding against it. Now _**that**_ would be embarrassing; horribly so, in fact.

Still, he was trembling with need at that point.

Pulling away, Shizuo propped his chin up on Izaya's chest and smirked at him. His hands were still playing an erotic tune along the brunette's sides.

The glare that Izaya tried to give Shizuo was completely ineffectual. Especially since he nearly bit through his lip to keep a moan down when the blond's fingers found a particularly sensitive spot along his sides. He _**knew**_ that it had to be intentional.

Stupid Shizuo.

Shizuo just smirked at him, a little mischievous gleam in his eyes, “Are you distracted yet?”

Frowning, Izaya shifted and pressed his growing erection against Shizuo's hip. He did, though, manage to crush the urge to thrust up against him for some much desired friction. Just... one touch, that wasn't too much to ask for was it?

One hand slid down to Izaya's hip and pinned him rather forcefully to the couch. The brunette tried to wiggle out of the other's grip, but his actions just made Shizuo chuckle. Before his own hands could come into play, they were promptly pinned above his head to the arm of the couch.

At that, he glared at Shizuo, “Hey, that's – mmpf!”

It was kind of difficult to chew someone out when their tongue was in your mouth. And Shizuo's was doing a fine job of distracting Izaya from his indignation – trying to hold onto it was getting more and more difficult.

The blond's tongue smoothed over his lower lip and Izaya was a little startled when he tasted copper; he hadn't realized that he'd bitten through it. He only gave a token struggle as he was pushed against the couch, shifting a little into a more comfortable position; he had to part his legs a little more to give Shizuo more room.

His wrists were chafing a little from the hold, but he was quickly distracted from that as Shizuo's mouth retraced down his jaw and chin, leaving little marks in its wake. He was going to have to explain all of that away or else Name was going to crack some rather inappropriate – not to mention _**bad**_ – jokes about his sex life. She wasn't aware that he was dating Shizuo, but she did think that he was sleeping around a bit to get some of the information he had.

Which was completely untrue but – and that train of thought was quickly derailed as Shizuo moved his hand from Izaya's hip to his groin, cupping his erection through his pants and giving it a gentle squeeze.

The noise he made in response was decidedly unmanly.

He turned his head away, glaring at the couch as his cheeks turned a little pink at Shizuo's growing smirk. But this time he didn't bother not suppressing the urge to arch up into that touch. The pressure against his cock was heavenly, and he had to bite down on his lip again to keep himself from just rubbing against that touch until he came.

But he was wound tighter than a spring right then and he was starting to get a little desperate for release. He wasn't, though, going to let himself cum in his pants. That would be mortifying and he'd never live it down; it was worse than his fear of horror movies.

The movie was emitting the sound of a heartbeat as the main heroine slowly made her way down a long hallway; Izaya's heart was thundering wildly in his ears, he didn't notice.

A little fumbling later and Shizuo's hand was slipping into Izaya's pants and suddenly the brunette let out a moan as the blond's hand circled around his cock and gave it one long, smooth stroke. His hands tightened into fists with his wrists still being held firmly by Shizuo's hand.

He was panting as he wiggled under Shizuo, trying to get his pants off without losing the blond's heavenly hold on his cock. Eventually, the blond just chuckled and helped slide his pants off his hips and discarding them to the side. Then his hand was back around Izaya's cock, jerking him off with long, fluid, slow strokes; making Izaya's climax build in a slow burning fire deep in his gut.

Shizuo's mouth was at his ear, nipping at the lobe and whispering dirty things into his ear.

It didn't take much longer until Izaya came, hard, into Shizuo's hand with a muffled cry that was nearly drowned out by the shriek of metal against metal coming from the television.

Izaya was panting as he came down; his muscles quivering a little as he did. His hands were released from their prison and he immediately tangled them in the blond's hair and tugged him down for a languid kiss. When they pulled apart, he frowned.

“That's not fair; you're still dressed.” Not to mention hard.

Shizuo's erection was digging quite happily into Izaya's hip right at that moment; the evening wasn't over yet.

And Izaya knew what was coming next and that there was no way to fight it either. He knew the grin on Shizuo's face all too well and now he did owe Shizuo, just a little bit.

“Here?” Izaya's eyes widened just a little; he couldn't imagine the couch being too comfortable. Although, it was probably better than a dingy back alley – he wasn't going to complain too much. Hell, he knew they weren't conventional, but... a couch?

“Sure, why not.” That slightly dopey grin was still in place and Shizuo shrugged. “I've been meaning to break this couch in for a while.”

“Breaking a couch in requires sex?” Okay, so Izaya was being just a little difficult, but after the haze of his orgasm had dissipated somewhat, the sounds from the still playing movie were starting to wiggle their way back into his head. Unconsciously he tightened his hold on Shizuo's hair.

Shizuo hummed in approval, nipping lightly at Izaya's jaw.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Izaya trailed his hands down to Shizuo's chest, occupying himself by sliding off his bow tie and unbuttoning his vest and shirt. As each button popped out, it revealed more of Shizuo's – and Izaya blushed to admit, _**mouth watering**_ – chest.

There was a tiny amount of hesitancy as Shizuo shrugged out of his shirt and vest, letting them fall to the ground along with Izaya's clothes. When the brunette reached for his pants, Shizuo gently stopped him, “You sure? We can do this somewhere else if it'll make you more comfortable.”

Izaya met the other's stormy eyes and gave him a small smile, “You did say that you'd distract me.”

Grinning like the cat who ate the canary, Shizuo dipped back down to capture Izaya's lips in another passionate kiss. He easily took charge of the kiss, his tongue dominating Izaya's as he pressed him back against the couch as Izaya succeeded in undoing the blond's pants. Shoving them off was awkward – hampered by the fact that he was pinned down to the couch by the other – but eventually he managed it.

Shizuo's hands had gone back to playing their erotic tune up and down Izaya's sides, making the brunette shiver and arch up.

He wasn't quite ready for another round, but it wasn't going to take much longer.

On the other hand, Shizuo was hard and ready to go. Trailing his hands along the other's hips, Izaya had to smirk a little when he felt a shiver chase through the blond as his fingers traced his hip bones. Shizuo was tall, broad in the shoulders, and had slim hips – Izaya loved it.

Shizuo's lips were tracing down his neck again, soothing over the marks he'd left before and leaving new ones too. His neck was going to be a roadmap of hickies and bite-marks by morning; Shizuo was possessive, there was no denying that.

Meanwhile, Izaya was occupying himself with Shizuo's erection.

Encircling the base of it, Izaya imitated Shizuo's slow, smooth strokes of earlier; making the blond shudder in response. Izaya wasn't deterred, though, and tightened his grip just a little to increase the friction.

 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Shizuo's hand came around his still soft cock – mostly because another scream from the television startled him. Biting down on his lip again, Izaya wasn't to surprised when he felt himself harden in response to the blond's knowing touch.

Izaya did, however, make a sound of protect that sounded something like a whine when Shizuo pulled his hand away. But his attention was quickly diverted to what it was that Shizuo was reaching for on the table beside the couch.

“Seriously? You keep lube on the table?”

Shizuo's eyebrow quirked, “Says the guy who keeps it everywhere.”

“I do not.” Izaya frowned.

“So if I check the pockets of your pants right now, there's not going to be any?”

Shizuo was already cracking open the container of lube as he spoke, squirting a decent amount onto his hand and spreading it around on his fingers. He nudged Izaya's thighs apart a little further before circling Izaya's entrance with his slippery fingers.

That made it a little difficult to concentrate.

“Well that – ah!” At that moment, Shizuo had pressed the first finger into the brunette, causing the slighter man to let out a short cry of surprise.

He glared at the blond, “Not fair.”

Shizuo just smirked and leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose with a wink, “Not at all.”

“You jerk.”

That finger curled inside of him, brushing over his prostate and making him let out a sharp gasp of pleasure and causing his back to arch. Shizuo just smirked.

“Love you too.”

Resisting the urge to push down against the invading digit – there was still a bit of an uncomfortable burn and Izaya knew that it was going to get worse before he got better – Izaya just shot the blond a glare as he tried to get his breathing back under control. It wasn't working too well for him; Shizuo chose that moment to add another finger.

And there was that uncomfortable, but still pleasurable, burn that Izaya was so used to.

He couldn't help it, a whimper slipped out. It was practically lost in the screeches of both metal on metal and of a woman from the television.

Those fingers curled, stroking over his prostate and making Izaya arch up in response; he inadvertently pushed the fingers deeper inside of himself, letting out a soft gasp as they did. A third finger was added and he shuddered; his fingers were clutching tightly to the blond's shoulders, his toes curling up just a little.

Shizuo's mouth was at his ear, breath hot against the flesh as he whispered, “Are you ready?”

“Ah... yes!” He nodded his head.

Izaya had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from whimpering when Shizuo pulled his fingers out. He could feel the anticipation building inside of him as Shizuo squirted some more lube into his hand and slicked his erection.

Steadying Izaya, one of Shizuo's hands gently stroked the inside of Izaya's thigh as he pressed forward; his brow furrowed as he concentrated on his control and pressing himself carefully into the other's body. For his part, Izaya had to bite down on his lip to keep himself quiet, focusing on relaxing the muscles which just wanted to tense up at the intruder.

To distract Izaya from the discomfort as he slid in to the hilt, Shizuo took the brunette's cock in hand and pressed his lips against his jaw and neck in light, butterfly kisses. It worked as Izaya started to relax, his grip on Shizuo's shoulders loosening up a little.

“You alright?”

Izaya nodded, wiggling his hips a little. It was still uncomfortable, but it was more so since Shizuo wasn't moving.

He nudged the other, “ _Move._ ”

Shizuo pressed his lips to Izaya's and smiled at him as he nodded. Very slowly, he pulled out and thrust back in. The brunette's legs came up around his waist as he kissed him again, their tongues twining together in a sensual dance.

The pace that Shizuo set was slow; his thrusts deep and making Izaya arch up in response, heels digging into the small of the blond's back. When he pulled back to moan, voice hoarse as he spoke, “Shizu... please... faster...”

“Nope,” Shizuo smirked. As to emphasize his point, he swirled his thumb around the head of Izaya's cock in a slow, deliberate movement that had the brunette letting out a sharp gasp.

_Fuck, stop being such a tease Shizu-chan..._

The slow, tantalizing pace meant that it was a slow descent into the mindless burn of pleasure that he was so used to. To Izaya, it was bliss even though it was almost torturous with the pace that Shizuo had set. No amount of arching, wiggling, or begging would make him change his mind about it.

If this was Shizuo's idea of a distraction, then Izaya was not going to complain. Hell, maybe he'd scare himself shitless more often if it got him this kind of attention.

All of Izaya's attention was focused on Shizuo's hand on him, his lips on his skin, and his cock inside of him.

His orgasm crested on him just as the credits for the movie rolled. It was almost _**too**_ perfect.

Izaya had arched up, muscles contracting as he did. Mouth open as he cried out Shizuo's name, fingers digging tightly into the blond's shoulders.

Just as he was coming down, he heard Shizuo grunt above him. Then the blond buried his face into the crook of Izaya's neck as he let out a muffled shout of the brunette's name as he slammed into him one last time. Sticky warmth spilled into Izaya and he let out a sigh at the feeling, running his fingers through Shizuo's hair as he came down.

As Izaya's cum cooled on his stomach and Shizuo's hand, the brunette nudged the taller man a little.

“I think we need a shower.”

Shizuo tilted his head, still resting on Izaya's shoulder as he pulled out, “We've still got a couple of movies left. You sure?”

“I'm sticky and _**leaking**_. I want a shower.” Izaya shot the blond a dark look as he chuckled, “And if you want a second round, then we're moving somewhere else.”

To that, Shizuo laughed.

**FIN.**


End file.
